Chihuahua
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Porque para ti, él es como un chihuahua. Cuando te acercas a él con la intención más santa que te puedas permitir inevitablemente comienza a temblar y esbozas una sonrisa, y es que a ti te encanta ese tic suyo. Lo consideras un tierno acto y a la vez de respeto, porque tu ego es más grande cuando lo tienes cerca. Drabble AkaFuri: 777 palabras.


Porque para ti, él es como un chihuahua.

Cuando te acercas a él con la intención más santa que te puedas permitir inevitablemente comienza a temblar y esbozas una sonrisa, y es que a ti te encanta ese tic suyo. Lo consideras un tierno acto y a la vez de respeto, porque tu ego es más grande cuando lo tienes cerca. Y no puedes dejar de sentirte cómodo con su presencia, con su sonrisa que te recuerda a tu madre junto con el brillo incomparable que tienen sus ojos y su tenue sonrojo. Con ese aroma suyo que desprende humildad, inocencia, seguridad dentro de sus límites. Su forma de hablar, que a pesar de sus tartamudeos lo categorizas como la mejor melodía que pueda existir. Con cada acto que él te brinda, como llevarte el almuerzo durante tus deberes o delinear con la yema de sus dedos tu blanquecino rostro de la frente hasta el cuello cuando finges dormir. No te sorprende en nada que aquel castaño sea tan tímido, pues de eso te enamoraste, ¿no?

Y aunque seas el heredero más famoso de Japón y debas mantenerte alejado de las revistas de chismes, eso no te impide consentir a tu adorado novio. Lo llevas a los restaurantes más caros y le compras la mejor ropa de la ciudad, todo con las negaciones de su parte, pues a él no le gusta aprovecharse así de alguien. Eso fue lo que te llevo a hundirte más en la telaraña. Cualquier otra persona aceptaría gustoso todos los regalos que tú le dabas a él, sin reclamo alguno; pero solo ese chico, el cual conociste en la Winter Cup y temeroso te cubrió en el partido que marco casi toda tu vida, movía la cabeza a ambos lado antes de hacer una reverencia y decir que no podía aceptarlos. Lo tomas de la mano en cualquier lugar público, aun estando consciente de los paparazzis a tu alrededor. ¡Que todos se enteren de la belleza que tienes por pareja! Estás orgulloso de un chico como él.

Te complaces con cada una de sus expresiones, como el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas cuando lo besas con gente alrededor o su vergüenza emanando por todo su ser al decirle algo íntimo. Nunca te cansaras, pues a medida que su relación avanza te va sorprendiendo más con nuevas facciones. Adoras aquella sensación similar, que nunca habías sentido después de la despedida de tu madre, cuando te dice 'Te amo', 'Descansa' o te nombra por tu nombre de pila a cada minuto. Ríes al pensar lo lógico que suenan sus apodos, otorgados por tu ex compañero de equipo en tu partido favorito. De verdad eran como un Chihuahua situado frente un León. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si por las noches lo acorralas en tu cama probando el sabor de su piel para luego devorarlo; y él, como buen cachorro, volverá siempre contigo moviendo su cola con alegría después de aquellas mordidas. Le demuestras cuanto lo amas cada vez que puedes y lo único que puede hacer es sonrojarse y decirte que decías cosas vergonzosas. No dices nada, pues sabes a la perfección que aquello le agrada, y sin darte cuenta, sus labios ya están contra los tuyos.

El sabor de sus labios es para ti, como una droga.

No.

Kōki es para ti tu única droga.

Tu fiel chihuahua.

Y tú serás el León que lo proteja.

Para toda la vida.

Piensas aquello mientras ves a tu castaño caminar, vistiendo un hermoso traje blanco que hace resaltar su pureza, siendo tomado del brazo por su padre para dejarlo en el altar. Tomas sus manos y le dedicas la mirada más llena de amor de toda tu vida, ignorando por un momento al abogado que lee cosas irrelevantes para ti, pues te pierdes en su mar marrón y él en tus lagunas bicolor. Su sonrisa no puede ser más angosta, y es un deleite para ti recibir su brillo. Solo sueltas sus manos para firmar la hoja de papel y dejar que él haga lo mismo. Volteas a verlo y te sorprendes, se está limpiando las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Lo atraes a ti de la cadera y suavizas por fin tus labios en una mueca que solo le dejas ver a él, pegas sus frentes y le susurras un te amo para así, como el abogado lo pidió, besas al novio.

No sabes bien que podría salir de la mezcla de un Chihuahua y un León, pero no te importa con tal de tenerlo a tu lado, junto con sus hermosas crías en un futuro.


End file.
